The Total Experience
by Rubberducks
Summary: The flock is back in NYC and figuring out their next move when Total wanders off and has an adventure of his own. Total POV. Oneshot


**Maximum Ride: The Total Experience**

**Disclaimer: You and I both know that I'm not JP.**

**Summary: The flock is back in NYC and figuring out their next move when Total wanders off and has a little adventure of his own.**

**A/N: This is going to be a oneshot for now, but that could easily change if I get enough readers & reviewers. This is also going to be in Total's POV. There are hardly any Total fics out there, so I figured I'd give it a try. Anyway, here it is.**

* * *

**Total POV**

"Hmm…a man named Nathan was here about a week ago eating a turkey sub….a young woman was here just yesterday crying her eyes out…,"Nudge rambled on and on as she informed us about the bench's previous occupants. She had been revisiting her skill to draw someone's experiences and feelings from inanimate objects. The rest of the flock seemed completely uninterested. I, for one, thought this was some pretty neat stuff. I mean, who _doesn't_ care about random people's lives? The flock just doesn't value what is truly important in life. Hmmph.

Anyways, here we were. Sitting in on a bench in the middle of New York City. Again. Well, I technically wasn't with the flock when they had their adventures in the big apple. I was busy underneath the city in a lab. That just so happened to be amidst the unglamorous filth of the sewage system. But, atleast they rescued me.

Right now Max was trying to act like she had a plan. But we all knew she didn't.

"How about we go to a play on Broadway," I suggested.

Max gave me a look that said _say one more word and I will kick you into next week. _Being stubborn old me, I persisted.

"I'm serious, it would be a ton of fun. Or we could check out the Museum of Modern Art or the New York Aquarium," I said.

Max got up from the bench and stood in front of us with her arms crossed. She rubbed her eyes and let out a long sigh.

"Total," Max said. I was afraid to meet her eyes.

"Yes," I said, reluctantly looking up.

"Just please be quiet for once," she said.

"Hmmph," I huffed and jumped down from the bench. I walked around and sniffed at the passing pedestrians. Max was still in front of the rest of the flock. I couldn't hear her anymore seeing as I had wandered a bit far from the bench. A man in a business suit with a briefcase walked past me. He was about the thousandth businessman I had seen today, but something seemed a little off about him. He was walking at a swift pace and I kept following, completely forgetting about the flock. It seemed like I knew him from somewhere, but I just couldn't place it. I know what you're all thinking – the Institute. But no, I am 100% sure that this guy has nothing to do with the Institute, the School, Itex or anything else nightmarish. After a couple blocks, he turned sharply into an alley - an alley that just so happened to be dark and gloomy. Go figure.

I hid behind some crates that were stacked on the right side of the alley. The businessman kept walking and abruptly stopped about halfway down the alley. He quickly looked down both ways and I instinctively lowered myself to the ground. He turned to the left wall and reached into his pocket and pulled something out. I assumed it was a key as he inserted it into the wall. Next he put his hand flat on the wall and muttered something. He took a step back and a piece of the wall moved forward a few inches and slid to the side. The businessman entered the opening and the door immediately shut.

I was completely shocked here, to say the least. And I had seen some pretty weird stuff among my adventures with the flock. This wasn't anything gross or weird, though. What alarmed me was that something just seemed _off. _Like that feeling you get when you know something's up or you're doing something you know you shouldn't. I waited a moment and slowly inched towards the door. I kept searching along the wall for entryway, but I couldn't find anything. If I really did see what I thought I had, then the door was completely invisible now. I hopped up on some boxes for a higher view. There wasn't a keyhole or a voice box or anything. Maybe I was going crazy.

_Total_

Yes, Angel? I thought back.

_You need to get back here before Max starts wondering where you are._

Okay, but I have got to show you something. Something's going on, but I'm pretty sure Itex isn't involved.

I hopped down from the boxes and trotted out of the dark alley. I could feel her running through the thoughts in my head. _Alright, we'll talk later. Do you want me to tell Max about it?_

It only took a moment to decide. Nope, I thought back with a furry smile. I turned the corner out of the alley and I was soon back at the bench. I crawled underneath the bench and lied down.

"So is everyone cool on finding a campsite for the night and leaving early tomorrow?" Max asked.

Leaving tomorrow? Whaat?! How would I be able to investigate more on the strange businessman and the alley if we left New York?

_Hold on_,_ Angel said._

I looked up at Max and she suddenly had an expressionless face on and she was staring straight forward like she wasn't really looking at anything.

"No. I changed my mind. We will leave when Angel says it's time to leave," Max said in a robotic voice.

I crawled out from underneath the bench and jumped on Angel's lap. She was grinning evilly and the rest of the flock turned to stare at her, apart from Max.

"Angel," Fang said sternly.

"Yes?" she answered innocently.

I saw Fang shake his head and he looked like he wanted to press further into the subject but wasn't really going to.

* * *

**A/N: When writing this, I had a thought. If the flock covers their wings with windbreakers and clothes, then how does Total cover up his wings? Answer in a review if you feel the need to. It doesn't really matter, I was just wondering. ;) **

**If you want me to continue, reviewing is critical! Otherwise, I just won't continue it and that'd be fine with me, I just need to know if people actually like it.**


End file.
